Five Nights at Frisky's 4:Nightmares Emerge(Old Version)
In this Final Chapter... In the Final known chapter to Five Nights at Frisky's,you play as a 7-year-old girl named Ella, who is at her uncle's lake house in Florida for vacation.Your cousins show you that her uncle was sold the animatronics from Frisky'sFright after the flood.They sit in an old workout room.One of your 5 cousins,Anthony,calls hem the Nightmares.You're scared senseless of them.The room you stay has a broken lock,and there's a crack in the door,so you can hear outside.The other rooms have working locks and are tight to the ground,so you can't really hear anything.Your first night sleeping leads you to hear moving noises,loud,metal noises.You look to see Nightmare Polly walking up the stairs.You're to scared to scream and shut the door.You shine a light in his face and he stops moving and sits on the floor.You also realize the ones with glowing eyes don't budge with the light-and you can't flash them away-and instead hide in a room with a lock,shut the door,and muffle your breathing with your hand.When you tell anybody,they won't believe you.Your parents,cousins,aunts,and Uncles lock the doors of there rooms in case someone broke in.You decide to prove them wrong by spending your nights protecting yourself.Your cousins also say they're are other animatronic wich are like the originals-but are darker.Theyncall them the Pitch Black animatronics.They only move further into the game-like on night 5-7 and are very rare.You have to shine a red light at them if you hear a buzzing noise.All of this leads up to the Final Five Nights at Frisky's. Nightmare Frisky Frycat Nightmare Frisky has several brown stripes,large sharp claws on his hands and shorter ones on his feet,loads of teeth,orange belly and ears,Dark-purple nose,and a yellow hat and bow tie.His eyes are green-and do not glow.This means you use the flash light to get him to back off. Behavior Nightmare Frisky usually appears in the main rooms of the main rooms of the house.He can be flashed away with your light.He can attack from your back and front.When he kills you,he: 1.Scares the crap out of you 2.Picks you up 3.Bites you After this,a Game Over screen will come up saying"Now they believe you", as in reference to your family thinking your just really scared.In his back jumpscare,he swings his claws in front of you and stabs you in the neck-area.A cool fact about him is that he can hide under the kitchen table. Nightmare Polly The Parrot Nightmare Polly has a yellow beak,tons of teeth,a moldy apron saying YUM! YUM! on it. he also has talons and long claws.He has large blue eyes,and many tears.Like his Phantom Counter Part,his legs are mostly bare.He also has talons on his feet and has a red suit.Also-his eyes do not glow,so he needs to be flashed away. Behavior He can appear in any of the hallways.He will follow you around and in order to protect yourself,flash him away.You will have to flash hi several times before he sits down in a Golden-Freddy like position.His jumpscare involves him screaming at you with his mouth open in a shakey way.If you hide behind a door with him around, he'll bite through it and kill you. Nightmare Porky The Pig Unlike the original,Nightmare Porky doesn't hold any instruments,and her drum straps are ripped off(mostly).She has many sharp teeth,mud spots,and blue eyes with a gray ring around them.She has several tears,and a sharp spike on her hand hooves.Her feet don't have any Spikes. Behavior She follows you around.The only time you see her is in your death.She pops up around corners and you only see her shadow.If you see her massive horror in front of you-you're sure to die.She comes close to you twice,than kills you.What is frightening is that she can be hallucinated.You can hallucinate your shadow.And since the real one appears only several times a night(depends on the difficulty),you won't know if she's real or not.So you'll have to check more than ever. Nightmare Corny The Gamer Squirrel Nightmare Corny has 2 long,sharp,and pointy teeth and claws. He also has glowing orange eyes.He has a Pac-Man symbol on his blue sweatshirt,and has several tears.He wears the sweatshirt and a red hat.Since he has glowing eyes,you can only use a door to defend yourself. Behavior He usually appears in the kitchen.If you see him,you must go into a room with a lock on it.He can rarely appear in the hallways,unless he kills you.In the Kitchen,his jumpscare involves him scracthing you.In a locked room,his jumpscare is him breaking down the door and biting you.He attacks in a locked room if you don't use your hand to muffle your breathing.He can also attack in the living room,with his jumpscare being the same as the Kitchen. Nightmare Marley The Rapper Monkey Nightmare Marley has sharp teeth and claws,both having a white color,Glowing Green eyes,a Gold NeckLace,a peach belly and jaw,and several tears.He has a tear on his left arm,wo several wires dangling out.He has a large bare part on his right leg,and a small bare part on his left,plus several tears,scratches,and rips.He also has a long tail,and is missing his glasses.You must use a door to defend yourself as you roam,considering he has glowing eyes. Behavior Nightmare Marley can appear in all places-from upstairs to the kitchen downstairs.Even tough he can't climb,he can stand on objects and kill you,such as a table,chair,or couch.He usually jumps out at you in his jumpscare.But if he attacks from the ground,he'll just open his mouth up and down while shaking you,like he's getting ready to bite you.He is also able to hide in dark places,so you'll have to look close.In fact,he can manage to fit himself in a cabinet in the kitchen.To know if he's in one,you'll here slight ruffling noises in the cabinets.Than,you can hide in a room.Also,he breaks down doors by jamming one of his fists through them. Nightmare Fush the Life Guard Fish Nightmare Fush is like the regular Fush.In fact-the only Nightmare features are the withered marks and the shark tooth. He has a blue suit and 4 long fins for his arms and legs.He also has gills running down his back that have a darker hue than the rest of his suit does. Behavior Nightmare Fush doesn't attack you, unlike all of the other animatronics. Instead, he picks you up and literally runs around the house with you to keep you safe.However,Nightmare Jessi and Frisco can attack You and Fush.So when he does protect you,you pick up the flashlight and look around.If you see an animatronic,run from it.Despite your safety,Fush only appears once a night in night 3-7.There's also a custom challenge called "Nowhere if Safe to Hide" where all the animatronics are on AI level 15,and Fush is not there to protect you.Also, if Nightmare Frisco and Jessi attack Fush,you will still be safe.He can protect you for 30 seconds before leaving you off some where. Nightmare Pungy the Adventure Penguin Nightmare Pungy is a lot darker than his original counterpart.His eyes have fallen out-and he has a bright glow in these remaining parts.He has sharp teeth and flippers,long "wings",an orange beak and orange feet,a dark gray belly,and is black.On his shoulder,he has a Nightmare Slushy. Behavior The difference that makes Nightmare Pungy harder to combat than any of the other animatronics is that you will have to flash him away to distract him,than close the door.Just missing one of the two things can lead to your death 5 seconds away from 6 A.M,wich always sucks.He can appear upstairs and in the hallways.One other thing making him different is that he has 3 jumpscares.One is in the hallway(wich happens only if you're facing him),a upstairs jumpscare where he jumps at you,and his 3rd being when he bite through the door to kill you.His jumpscare that really isn't his but comes from him is the Slushy jumpscare.This happens when he kills you and your NOT facing him.He also appears on nights 4-7,making him a hardcore animatronic. Nightmare Frisco the Comedy Cat He is more intact than the others.He has a red hat and bow tie,a yellow nose,sharp teeth and claws,and green glowing giant eyes.He also has brown stripes on his sides.He is a hardcore animatronic since he and Jessi appear on nights 5-7. Behavior He only appears on night 5-7.He can appear everywhere to attack you.The thing that makes him hard to combat is that he follows you for about two hours.You will have to distract him by flashing him,than shut the door.You will repeat this serverl times while staying at the door.To flash him away again,wait 25 seconds with the door closed.This will take about 45 seconds.He has 2 jumpscares.One being his hallway jumpscare,and his second jumpscare involves a room,with him forcing his fist through the door,and jumping at you. Nightmare Jessi the Mouse Nightmare Jessi wears a yellow shirt,black pants,red eyes,wrinkles and tears,sharp teeth and claws,and two large ears.If he looks chubby to you,he had an extra part installed to keep him from moving to much-since he is very active-but that didn't work.He is a hardcore animatronic,and appears on nights 5-7. Behavior He can be gotten away by the player flashing him by flashing your light at him when he appears.The problem is he appears everywhere-like literally EVERYWHERE.He could be behind you when you least excpect it, even if you flashed him away five second ago.The key strategy is to listen to where he is running.It is quite easy to hear.He is also able to be 100% defended by a door,but the other animatronics can get you.He only has one jumpscare,since he can't break down doors. Pitch Black Polly He has a golden beak,red sharp teeth,realistic wings with blue stripes,red feet,a black suit...{Unknown error} HELLO.... Behavior We fixed that error.Anyways,He appears on nights 6 and 7,and a 1/100 chance he'll come on night 5.You must defend yourself from him by listening closely in the hallways.If you here a quiet screech,he will be there.If you here it,flash your light very fast several times.If you do it for to long,he'll kill you.If you don't use it at all,you'll die.His jumpscare is the same as regular Nightmare Polly's. The NightPhantom Hi...umm.you may know the scrapped Fri 's Co ed l b/:%%* an ic Timo t -@@ hy t ---2 he t$-iger wa t HELP GOD---/.&.&.&........................... Fun With Polly O' Mate Polly O' mate is a mini plush-like version of Polly.Instead of a chef,he is a pirate.He is red,has a pirate hat,colors on his wings,and orange feet.The Objective of Fun With Polly O' Mate is to get Polly O' in a red box,wich is in the middle of 2 white ones.If he lands in a jar,he will catch you.You must flash at movements.He stops when you flash a light at him.If you do it for long enough,he'll move away from a jar or white box.He starts out in front of the red box. Minigame Pictures If you don't know who is in these pictures, you obviously haven't read the introduction. Gallery For Fan-Art!Category:Games Category:SpringThing's Pages